DEAR FUTURE HUSBAND
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Levi creía que podía tener una boda tranquila con Eren. Más nunca imaginó lo mucho que lo afectaría que Mikasa organizara su casamiento y le prohibiera tener sexo con su prometido. ¿Podrá soportar toda la tensión sexual, o terminará por asaltar a Eren antes de decir Sí quiero? UA. OoC. Two-Shot Lemmon. EreRi. Conti de Seduciendo a Eren.


**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia** : Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | Contenido sexual explícito | _Two-Shot_ |

 **Nota:** _Para entender un poco mejor la historia, y por si no lo haz hecho, recomiendo leer la primera parte de este fic llamada_ Seduciendo a Eren _._

 **N/A:** _¡JESUCRISTO!_ No puedo creer que ya ha pasado un año (y unos días) desde que publiqué _«Seduciendo a Eren»_ ; A ;. De verdad que estoy súper feliz por la buena aceptación que tuvo -llora(?)-. Decidí hacer una segunda parte porque realmente le tengo aprecio al fic, además de que sentí que no podía dejarlo solamente así XD. Aquí serán dos capítulos nada más, pero eso sí, habrá salseo del bueno (ozhe zhý).

Quiero aclarar también que este fic no está revisado por mi beta, Nana, porque no tengo internet (apenas conseguí para subir esto), así que no he podido comunicarme con ella ; A ;. Pero en cuanto tenga, le mandaré la historia para que corrija todos los horrores que pueda tener uwu.

En fin, aclarado todo esto, les dejo leer /o/

 **Ojo** : es un **EreRi** , o sea, **Eren** es el **seme**.

* * *

 **DEAR FUTURE HUSBAND**

 **By:** _Maka Kagamine_.

* * *

 **Capítulo uno.**

 **❤Querido futuro marido, voy a hacerte** _sufrir_

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

* * *

—A ver —empezó Hanji. Sus ojos cafés, con ese dejo de infantil curiosidad, se clavaron de lleno en mí, haciéndome sentir repentinamente nervioso—, ¿ya me vas a decir qué te sucede?

Intenté hacerme el desentendido —porque no estaba tan seguro de contarle a Hanji el por qué de mi comportamiento—, por lo que decidí abrir un pequeño sobre de azúcar, que luego vertí en mi taza de café con leche. Levanté las cejas y, sin dejar de mirarla, encogí los hombros, como si estuviera actuando con toda la normalidad del mundo. Pero cuando mis ojos se encontraron con esos profundos orbes de mi amiga, que parecían saberlo todo, mi boca se secó de la nada, hubo una extraña sensación en mi barriga que terminó por invadir mis brazos en forma de escalofríos.

Tragué saliva con dificultad y desvié la mirada hacia las servilletas rojas y blancas que adornaban la mesa de aquella concurrida cafetería. Misma dónde, hacía exactamente cuatro años atrás, ella había ideado el plan para poder seducir a Eren.

—¿De qué hablas, cuatro ojos? —quise sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero no lo logré.

Zoe rió por lo bajo durante un segundo. Recargó su rostro sobre la palma de su mano y me miró con una sonrisa sabionda en el rostro. Otra vez, me sentí nervioso, como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo y ella estuviera dándome todos esos consejos que me ayudaron a tener sexo con mi prometido.

Maldita Hanji sabelotodo.

—Vamos, Levi —murmuró, todavía con su mirada fija en la mía—. Sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada, puedo leerte cómo si fueras un libro abierto —recordó, mientras una sonrisa coqueta se pintaba en su rostro y jugaba con la cucharilla que estaba dentro de su taza de chocolate caliente—. ¿Otra vez quieres seducir aEren?

Tras eso, no me quedó más que ahogarme con el primer trago que le había dado a mi café. Tosí varias veces llamando la atención de las personas que habían alrededor de nuestra mesa, al mismo tiempo que ella soltaba una carcajada escandalosa.

—Hija de puta —gruñí, cuando al fin pude dejar de toser. Ella sonrió aún más, mientras me pasaba una servilleta para que pudiera limpiarme los rastros de café que quedaron en mis labios. No quise aceptarla, pero terminé por hacerlo porque no me agradaba la idea de estar todo manchado—. No es eso, ese ya no es el problema —confesé, luego de un rato de silencio—. Bueno, no es que necesite seducirlo porque... ambos nos morimos de ganas por hacerlo; pero es ahí donde todo de complica, Zoe.

Hanji se acomodó los lentes, esos de montura negra que no había cambiado pese a los años, recargó su espalda por completo en la silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Sin darme cuenta, solté un suspiro y me pasé una mano por el pelo.

En ese momento sentía que la situación estaba sobrepasándome.

—¿Su relación, respecto al sexo, se volvió monótona? —preguntó, todavía sin entender muy bien, arrugando el entrecejo.

Me encontré en la necesidad de negar varias veces con la cabeza. Hanji torció la boca y enredó un mechón de su cabello castaño —que estaba atado en un moño alto— en su dedo índice. Esa era la señal para saber que ella necesitaba escuchar más. Me lamí los labios mientras sentía algo de calor situándose en mis mejillas.

—No, diablos. Nosotros estábamos muy bien en ese sentido, ¿sabes? El sexo con Eren es magnífico.

Ella pestañeó.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema, Levi?

—Que... —inicié, un poco cohibido, bajando la voz sólo para que ella pudiera escucharme— no lo hemos hecho en un tiempo, Hanji. Estoy que araño las paredes por eso.

Y esa era la verdad, llevaba tantos días —¿o eran semanas? ya ni sabía— de abstinencia que sólo podía pensar en abusar de Eren a diestra y siniestra —sí, coño, otra vez—. Sólo con pararme a su lado todo dentro de mí se encendía; mis ojos, como si tuvieran vida propia, se movían por su rostro, grabando esas facciones que se había vuelto masculinas conforme pasaron los años, bajaba muy despacio por su cuello, saboreando cada pequeño rastro de esa piel morena que parecía brillar, hasta perderme en esos músculos de su abdomen que aún se marcaban sobre sus camisetas.

No era normal tener una erección al pensar en eso, ¿verdad...?

Hanji se tomó su tiempo; primero se quitó los lentes, muy lentamente los limpió para luego volver a ponerlos en su lugar. Asintió un par de veces para ella misma, como si estuviera sacando sus propias conclusiones.

—¿Y no han tenido sexo por qué...?

Entonces, luego de beber un poco de café, que en ese momento me pareció de lo más amargo —algo raro porque estaba seguro de que le había puesto suficiente azúcar—, me digné a soltar la bomba.

—Mi puta boda —dije, inclinándome sobre la mesa y entrecerrando los ojos. Mi amiga, otra vez, sintiéndose un poco perdida, parpadeó—. Sí, Hanji, escuchaste bien. Dije «mi boda».

—Tienes que explicarme un poco mejor, enano —comentó, arrugando la nariz—. Sé que dije que puedo leerte cómo un libro abierto, pero sabes que no es así —habló, luego de haberle dado un gran trago a su chocolate caliente—. No entiendo qué tiene que ver el sexo con tu boda.

Solté un carcajada bastante falsa cuando recordé todos los hechos que me tenían al borde de cometer abuso sexual hacia mi propio prometido.

La cárcel no debía ser tan mala, ¿verdad...?

—Oh, ingenua Hanji —solté, con un poco de burla. Ella frunció el ceño—. Tiene mucho qué ver. Demasiado —con esas palabras, me acomodé un poco mejor en mi silla y volví a dejar mi mirada sobre ella—. Voy a contarte cómo empezó todo esto, ¿bien? Así que presta atención, porque realmente necesito tu ayuda.

Hanji, luego de haber acomodado sus lentes —de nuevo— asintió y bebió un poco más de chocolate caliente.

—Suelta la bomba, nene.

 **(...)**

Todo había comenzado hacía exactamente doce días —no estaba tan seguro, pero bueno—. Esa mañana prometía ser espectacular. De hecho, cada día donde mi Eren me levantaba a base de besos y caricias —que era casi siempre—, se volvía un día maravilloso.

Esa mañana, como una de tantas, mi prometido decidió atacarme con un montonal de besos llenos de amor. Era de esa clase de muestras que me hacían enamorarme cada vez un poco más de él.

—Buen día, bebé —susurró, muy despacio, mientras sus labios se deslizaban por la piel de mi cuello, con el total afán de despertarme.

Reprimí una sonrisa y apreté los ojos para fingir que aún dormía porque quería sentir esos besos un poco más. Sin embargo, Eren me conocía a la perfección, y él sabía que ya estaba despierto, por supuesto. Soltó una pequeña risa, su aliento cálido chocó contra mi piel mandándome una serie de deliciosos escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Nuestra relación iba de lo mejor, nos complementábamos a la perfección. Si bien solíamos tener problemas, siempre lográbamos resolverlos y, la mayoría de las veces, eso nos llevaba a tener una maravillosa noche con sexo de reconciliación. No, no sólo era lo sexual; amaba cada pequeño detalle que él tenía conmigo, desde esos deliciosos besos mañaneros, las caricias juguetonas que me daba cada tarde, cuando simplemente estábamos él y yo y nada más importaba, los «te amo» que me repetía a cada momento, hasta todos esos delicados cuidados que me daba.

Amaba a Eren con cada pequeña parte de mi cuerpo.

Quizá no éramos perfectos, pero nos amábamos con todos los defectos que pudiéramos tener. Y eso, al menos para mí, era lo más importante.

Eren besó mis labios muy despacio. Era un contacto tierno, que se volvió un poco más íntimo cuando él lamió mi labio superior. Sólo bastó eso para que me derritiera sin más. Mi prometido sabía exactamente cómo hacerme flaquear en cualquier momento. Casi en automático, mi boca se abrió para darle paso a su lengua para que explorara toda mi cavidad, cosa que no tardó en suceder.

Eren repasó todo el interior de mi boca, hasta que su lengua se encontró con la mía haciéndome gemir ante la sensación. No hubo una pelea por el control, sólo estaban ahí, enredándose, reconociéndose lentamente. Pasé mis brazos tras su cuello y jugué con esos mechones castaños que tanto me fascinaban, mientras un placentero cosquilleo me recorría de los pies a la cabeza.

Era demasiado temprano para estar excitado, pero teniendo a una pareja como Eren no podía evitarlo.

Su saliva se mezcló con la mía y empezó a escurrir por mis labios, deslizándose casi de manera morbosa hasta llegar a mi barbilla y terminaba por perderse en mi cuello. Él, incapaz de quedarse quieto, arrastró su mano derecha por mi cuerpo, toqueteó mis endurecidas tetillas y bajó hasta encontrarse con el elástico de mi pantalón de franela que usaba para dormir.

Diablos, ese hombre terminaría por matarme.

El contacto terminó cuando la necesidad de respirar nos invadió. Con parsimonia, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo, Eren retiró su lengua de mi boca dejando sólo un pequeño puente de saliva todavía uniéndonos. La imagen me hizo jadear sin darme cuenta y lamerme los labios, pidiendo en silencio un poco más de él.

—E-Eren —gemí, a medias, con mis dedos acariciando sus mejillas.

—Te amo, Levi —susurró, con esos oscurecidos ojos clavados en mí. Luego se tomó la libertad de besuquear el dorso de mi mano, justo donde se encontraba aquel anillo de compromiso que él me había dado casi cuatro años atrás.

Pese a estar comprometidos desde antes de nacer, no teníamos urgencia por casarnos en realidad. Quiero decir, ya parecíamos un matrimonio si era sincero. Aunque sí, aún tenía la ilusión de tener una boda pequeña; con nuestras familias y amigos más importantes, pero por él esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

—Yo también te amo, Eren —correspondí, mientras le atraía hacia mí para poder besarlo.

Seguimos así por varios minutos más. No nos importaba nada en esos momentos, sólo queríamos estar de esa manera, disfrutando, amándonos. Sin embargo, las caricias y besos subieron de tono después. Mientras sus labios se encargaban de besar cada pequeñísima parte de mi cuello, sus manos se arrastraban por mi pecho, llenándome de caricias por todos lados. Yo no podía hacer nada más que dejarme llevar, y gemir cada vez que él tocaba algún punto sensible en mí.

Pronto, un húmedo camino de saliva se extendió por mi cuello. Subió muy despacio hasta tocar el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo succionó y mordisqueo sin cuidado. La sensación me hizo jadear en voz alta, al mismo tiempo que mis dedos se hundían en los mechones largos que habían en su nuca.

Fue cuando sus profundos orbes verdes chocaron contra los míos que volvimos a besarnos. El contacto era totalmente apasionado; nuestras lenguas se juntaron de nuevo, y esta vez sí iniciaron una pelea por el control. Mientras seguíamos en eso sus manos vagaron un poco más abajo. Alcanzó el inicio de mi pantalón y jugó con él, como en una clara advertencia de lo que estaba planeando.

Mi respuesta fue inmediata. Todavía besándonos, lancé un gemido y enredé mis piernas en su cadera, acto seguido restregué mi cuerpo contra el suyo para que notara lo excitado —necesitado— que ya estaba. Su erección chocó contra la mía arrancándome un gemido al instante. Eren gruñó, liberó mis labios, que ya se habían puesto rojos e hinchados, y se movió también para volver a tallar nuestros urgidos sexos.

—Voy a hacerte el amor, Levi —susurró, en mi oído. Escuchar esa voz ronca y profunda casi me provocó un orgasmo ahí mismo—. Voy a demostrarte cuánto te amo, bebé.

Entonces, sus manos tomaron mis mejillas y aprovechó para besarme profundamente. Fue, como en un principio, suave, rítmico y lleno de miles de sentimientos que no podía identificar. Me mareé; me rendí. Acaricié su rostro muy despacio, intentando volver memorizar cada una de esas facciones que ya conocía.

Sin embargo, el erótico, amoroso y sensual momento se acabó cuando un flash abarcó la habitación entera, le siguieron unos gritillos ahogados y varias exclamaciones en voz baja. Por mera inercia, y sin entender qué cosa sucedía, mi prometido y yo miramos hacia la puerta de nuestra habitación, y...

—¿¡Mamá!? —chilló Eren.

—¿¡Madre!? —jadeé.

Eren saltó de la cama, y terminó por zambullirse en el duro suelo, por la impresión de ver a su madre, Carla, ahí, mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras bajaba la cámara fotográfica. A un lado, estaba mi progenitora, Kushel, viéndose igual de contenta. Como si encontrar a sus hijos a punto de tener sexo mañanero desenfrenado fuera algo tremendamente natural.

Eren jaló una almohada para cubrirse la erección que amenazaba sus pantalones. Yo no pude más que envolverme completamente entre las sábanas, pudoroso.

¿Es qué no podía tener ni un poco de privacidad en mi propia casa?

—Esa es una toma preciosa, Carla. Mis bebés se ven tan enamorados —habló mi madre, mientras observaba la foto recién tomada por la pantalla que tenía la cámara. Carla asintió, sonriendo—. Podemos usarla el día de su boda, ¿te imaginas? En una pantalla enorme pasando fotografías de los dos en sus momentos más románticos —mi madre aplaudió al aire, emocionada por su idea—. Suena fantástico, ¿verdad, querida?

—Por supuesto, Kush —alabó la madre de Eren, riendo un poco—. Tienes unas ideas magníficas. Ahora sé por qué Mikasa tiene un gusto exquisito. Lo heredó de ti, querida.

Mamá rió e hizo un ademán para restarle importancia.

—Me halagas, Carla.

Ambas se soltaron a reír, de nuevo, ignorando que nosotros, _sus hijos_ , aún seguíamos en la habitación. Medio desnudos, calientes y muy, muy desorientados.

—Siento interrumpir su plática —gruñí, intentando no parecer grosero—, pero... ¿qué hacen aquí?

Mi madre me miró directamente sin decir más, tenía ese brillo en sus ojos; ese que usaba cuando yo era pequeño y me regañaba por haber hecho alguna travesura. Me congelé en mi lugar y desvié la mirada hacia cualquier lado.

—¡Levi Ackerman! ¿Qué clase de modales son esos, señorito? ¡No lo puedo creer! Acabamos de llegar de un largo y cansado viaje sólo para venir a verlos, ¿y tus palabras de «bienvenida» son esas? ¡Dios mío! Creí que había criado a un hijo más educado —reclamó, bastante indignada. Lanzó hacia atrás la abundante mata de cabello negro, que traía atado en una trenza francesa, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

No quise hacerlo, pero terminé murmurando una serie de disculpas por lo bajo. Mi madre era de temer cuando se enojaba en serio.

—Ya, querida —la madre de Eren palmeó levemente el hombro de mamá, tratando de calmar el ambiente—. Hay que comprenderlos; seguramente están enojados porque interrumpimos su momento más íntimo —Carla, aún con la sonrisa pícara en sus labios, miró en nuestra dirección y guiñó un ojo. El sonrojo que invadió mis mejillas fue histórico—. Imagina, Kushel, quizá ellos ya piensan en darnos nietos, ¿no sería eso maravilloso?

Eren palideció ante la idea de su madre. Yo me ahogué con mi propia saliva. _Hijos_... Si aún no pensábamos en casarnos, mucho menos en tener bebés.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Eren. Pero fue callado cuando su madre le lanzó una mirada que casi me hizo temblar ahí mismo.

Tal parecía que la dulce Señora Jaeger sí tenía una doble personalidad.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —mamá se encontró totalmente emocionada. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron de manera peculiar, mientras una sonrisa soñadora iluminaba su rostro— ¡Eso suena fantástico! Pero... —cortó su frase e hizo un puchero medio infantil— ¡Pero, Carla! Ellos deben casarse antes de darnos nietos. Aún tengo la ilusión de ver a mi hijo vestido de blanco caminando hacia el altar, mientras Eren le espera ahí; con un traje negro y una sonrisa en su rostro...

Ambas mujeres, como si estuvieran sincronizadas, se llevaron una mano al pecho y soltaron un suspiro soñador. Eren me miró repentinamente, casi pidiéndome una explicación; encogí los hombros e hice una mueca para hacerle saber que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo qué ese par planeaban.

—Oigan, no quiero parecer grosero, pero... ¿podrían decirnos qué hacen aquí exactamente? —interrogó Eren, aún estando sentado en el suelo. Su mirada verde iba de su madre a la mía, esperando alguna respuesta.

—Pues eso, querido —fue Kushel quién respondió. La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro me alertó en silencio. Algo no andaba demasiado bien—. Venimos a planear su boda.

Esta vez, fue Eren el que se atragantó con su saliva. Yo palidecí totalmente, mientras miraba a mi madre como si estuviera loca o haciendo alguna broma de mal gusto. Pero no. Ella hablaba en serio.

—¿¡Qué!? —jadeé, impresionado— E-es muy pronto aún...

La madre de Eren pareció ofenderse.

—¿Muy pronto? Levi, querido, han estado juntos desde los quince; eso sin contar que se conocen desde niños —rememoró, pestañeando varias veces—. Yo creo que, en realidad, ya se están tardando en dar el «sí quiero».

—Además, además —mi madre se metió, moviendo su dedo índice al aire—, ustedes se casarían al terminar la universidad. Ese fue el trato que hicimos, ¿recuerdan?

Toda respuesta que pudimos dar fue un simple «¡Ah!» que alargamos demasiado, mientras nos mirábamos fijamente porque sabíamos que no íbamos a poder escapar de eso. Ellas tenían razón; antes, después de unos pocos meses de hacer cumplido los dieciocho, habían querido casarnos pero nosotros nos habíamos negado diciendo que era demasiado pronto y, aunque se mostraron renuentes al principio, lo comprendieron de alguna manera. Ni la madre de Eren ni la mía opusieron resistencia, pero, al final, se había decidido que ambos nos casaríamos cuando termináramos la universidad.

Y sí... eso había sido algunos meses atrás.

O sea, no podíamos escapar.

—Bueno... supongo que tienen un punto —murmuró Eren, mirándome.

—E-eso creo —respondí. Las dos mujeres en la habitación sonrieron—. ¿Entonces...? —continué, dejando la frase a medias. De alguna forma, sentía que no debía completar esa pregunta. Pero decidí hacerle caso omiso a esa molesta sensación— ¿Entonces, quién se hará cargo de la boda? quiero decir, ¿de la planeación y eso?

Entonces, como alguna malísima broma de ese destino que parecía odiarme cada vez más, una tercera figura femenina apareció en el cuarto. Carla y Kushel sonrieron al instante. Eren abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

¿Y yo...?

Pues yo sólo pude quedarme sin respiración mientras sentía una clase de sudor frío escurriendo por mi espalda, cuando reconocí ese par de ojos oscuros que parecían carcomer mi alma entera.

—Pues esa seré yo. Yo planificaré toda la boda, Levi.

Y Mikasa, mi peor enemiga, mi némesis, mi _hermana gemela_ , sonrió.

Supe entonces que nada bueno podía salir de eso.

 **(...)**

—¿Ya han pensado en dónde quieren que sea la boda? —preguntó Mikasa, casi una hora después, mientras ella, Eren y yo estábamos en la sala hablando sobre algunos detalles de nuestro casamiento.

Mi prometido me miró durante largos segundos, luego sonrió y tomó mi mano entre la suya de manera tierna. Su repentino contacto me hizo sonrojar sin poder evitarlo. Todavía me era bastante vergonzoso aceptar todas esas muestras de amor. Sin embargo, no pude evitar regocijarme cuando noté el gesto de mi gemela retorcerse levemente. Por lo visto ella aún no superaba que Eren me hubiera elegido a mí.

Y si era sincero, yo tampoco podía creerlo aún. Quiero decir, los tres crecimos juntos; sin embargo, mi hermana y yo siempre tuvimos en constante pelea por él, porque ambos lo queríamos. Pero Eren siempre fue más apegado a Mikasa. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, incluso. Algunas veces me sentía excluido, y decidía dejarlos solos para que estuvieran cómodos. Por eso mismo, cuando Eren decidió que quería casarse conmigo, no lo podía creer. Renegué la idea al principio —porque siempre pensé que él sería feliz si se quedaba con mi hermana (además de que Mikasa también sentía algo por Eren)—, pero nunca se dio por vencido.

Y sí, al final terminamos juntos. Cosa que a Mikasa no le agradó del todo...

—Bueno, hablamos de eso un par de veces —comenzó mi prometido—, y siempre acordamos que sería en una hacienda.

—¿Hacienda?

Asentí.

—Sí, como la hacienda de los Lenz; pensamos que la ceremonia puede ser en el patio, al aire libre.

Mikasa, que se veía extrañamente calmada —una corazonada me decía que ella estaba planeando algo grande—, asintió y apuntó un par de cosas en la libreta organizadora adornada con un extraño felpudo color rosa pastel que tenía recargada sobre las piernas.

—Eso suena bien —acordó, con una sonrisa demasiado falsa para mi gusto. Entrecerré los ojos y preferí no decir nada, quizá sólo era mi imaginación—. Primero debemos ver si el lugar estará disponible para la fecha... hablando de eso —ella hizo pausa y dirigió una mirada hacia nosotros—, ¿en qué día les gustaría que fuera?

—Oh, no habíamos pensado en eso —respondió mi prometido, echándome una mirada.

—¿El quince octubre...? Así tendríamos dos meses para planear todo, creo que es tiempo suficiente para ti, ¿no, Mikasa?

Supe que había cometido mi primer error cuando mi gemela sonrió de manera torcida, como si todo estuviera saliendo de acuerdo a sus planes. Pero, ¿cuáles eran sus planes, exactamente...?

—Claro que lo es, Levi. Es tiempo suficiente; justo el adecuado —Mikasa escribió un par de cosas más. No supe por qué, pero mi cuerpo tembló de sobremanera cuando su sonrisa se ensanchó.

 _¿Qué coño...?_

—Pasaremos mañana a ver a Christa, entonces. Estoy seguro que su papá no tendrá problema alguno con rentarnos la hacienda ese día —dijo Eren, para luego dejar un beso en mi cabello. Tal parecía que él no sospechaba que algo iba mal.

—Sí —Mikasa se retorció, incómoda, en su asiento cuando Eren comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en mis labios, totalmente contento—. Ahora, sobre las invitaciones...

Ella iba a decir otra cosa, sin embargo, se vio interrumpida cuando la mamá de Eren apareció en la sala, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Siento interrumpir, niños —se disculpó, limpiando sus manos en el mandil que traía atado alrededor de la cintura. Ella y mi madre habían insistido en preparar el desayuno de esa mañana—. Eren, ¿podríamos ayudarnos un minuto en la cocina?

—Claro, ma. Regreso en un momento, ¿bien? —mi prometido se levantó de su lugar, sonrió a modo de disculpa y siguió a su madre por el pasillo, hasta perderse tras la puerta que guiaba a la cocina.

—Bien, bruja malvada, ¿qué planeas ahora?

Fui directo al grano, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola fijamente. No me caracterizaba por darle vueltas a un mismo asunto durante horas; si quería una respuesta, la exigía. Pero mi hermana no se mostró intimidada por mí, en cambio, sonrió de nuevo, cruzó las piernas y se miró las uñas perfectamente pintadas de color azul cielo.

—No sé de qué hablas, Levi —se desentendió. Incluso pareció ofendida, pero yo no me tragaba su actuación de mierda.

—Deja de actuar, Mikasa —la regañé, señalándola con el dedo acusador—. Te conozco a la perfección, sé cuando planeas algo —me incliné hacia al frente, lo suficiente como para estar un poco más cerca de ella. Quería intimidarla para que lo soltara todo—. Tú y yo sabemos que jamás te harías cargo de mi boda con Eren, así que te lo preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Qué cosa planeas, bastarda?

Ella rió; fue una risa malvada. De esas que me ponían los pelos de punta.

—No tengas miedo, _twin_ **(1)** —habló, acercándose también. Había mencionado ese apodo, que usábamos cuando éramos pequeños, para demostrarme que ella no se dejaría amedrentar tan fácil—. No pienso arruinar tu boda, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Jamás haría eso porque sé que Eren te ama y realmente quiere casarse contigo.

Pese a eso, sus palabras no me hicieron sentir mejor. De hecho un cosquilleo se formó en mi estómago, como en una silenciosa advertencia de que algo mucho peor se avecinaba.

—¿Qué es entonces?

Mikasa sonrió.

—Oh, ya lo verás.

Gruñí ante el tono de superioridad que había usado.

—Tú, eres una hija de... —callé de pronto porque unos pasos se escucharon demasiado cerca.

Mikasa y yo nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares mientras fingíamos estar concentrados en ver las distintas invitaciones que ella había puesto en la mesa de centro que estaba frente a nosotros. Segundos después, Eren ingresó a la sala. Traía entre sus manos una charola con tres tazas llenas de té caliente y algunas galletas.

—Entonces, Levi... ¿las prefieres en color hueso o en el típico color blanco?

—No veo la puta diferencia, Mikasa. El color me parece exactamente igual.

Eren se rió, mientras acomodaba la charola en la mesa. Mikasa le sonrió en agradecimiento cuando él puso una taza frente a ella.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Eren? ¿qué color te parece mejor? —preguntó mi hermana— ¿Blanco? —ella levantó la invitación que sostenía en la mano derecha—, ¿o hueso? —y alzó la otra invitación, esa que traía en la mano izquierda.

—Sigo sin ver la maldita diferencia —gruñí.

Eren arrugó el gesto.

—Bueno, yo tampoco veo la diferencia —confesó, sentándose a mi lado y rascando su mejilla—. Pero supongo que me voy por lo típico y básico, así que elijo el blanco.

Mikasa bufó y negó.

—Ustedes son tan aburridos —murmuró, apuntando más cosas en la organizadora. Mi prometido rió y le ofreció una disculpa a Mikasa—. Oh, supongo que ahora podemos pasar a un tema más importante.

Una extraña clase de tensión creció en la habitación. Se aumentó en demasía cuando ella no habló por largos segundos, simplemente se dedicó a beber con suma lentitud del té negro que Eren había traído.

—¿Y ese tema sería...? —apuré, al notar lo tenso que Eren se encontraba aún sin saber la razón.

—El _sexo_.

Eren se atragantó con la galleta que estaba masticando. Yo levanté una ceja. ¿A dónde quería llegar esa mujer?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, sé que el sexo es importante en su relación —empezó, tratando de esconder una sonrisa malévola—. Pero yo opinaría que no deberían hacerlo por ahora. De hecho, les recomendaría no hacerlo durante el tiempo que dure la organización de la boda.

Y me quedé sin respiración al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se abrían, ante la sorpresa. Eren levantó las cejas pero se mantuvo en silencio, como si esperara que Mikasa continuara.

—¿Por qué rayos haríamos eso? —pregunté, casi, casi gruñí.

—Oh, bueno, pienso que de esa manera el sexo, durante su noche de bodas, se disfrutaría muchísimo —explicó, con toda la calma del mundo—. Siempre recomiendo lo mismo a mis clientes, y terminan agradeciéndome luego de la Luna de miel, porque, al pasar tanto tiempo sin tener relaciones, la pasión se desata y la noche se vuelve espectacular.

—¡De ninguna manera...!

—Ah, está bien —Eren sonrió, interrumpiendo mi frase. Yo casi palidecí. No, no, no. Él no podía caer tan fácilmente—. No tendremos sexo durante ese tiempo, entonces.

Y así, volteé a verlo como si no pudiera creer en sus palabras. ¿Por qué Eren tenía una mente tan jodidamente manipulable?

—Aunque también les recomendaría que dejaran de vivir juntos durante un tiempo. Ya saben, para estar totalmente seguros de que no se dejarán llevar y...

—¡No, joder, claro que...!

—Está bien, Mika. También dejaremos de vivir juntos durante ese tiempo.

Jadeé dramáticamente sin poder decir algo más, sólo me quedé ahí, como vil pendejo, con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo fácil que Eren había aceptado. Miré hacia mi hermana tan sólo para encontrarla con una sonrisa que intentaba cubrir con la taza de té. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, brillaron llenos de maldad pura, jactándose de su victoria.

Mikasa era una hija de puta.

 **(...)**

Hanji se carcajeó cuando terminé mi relato. Sus ojos no paraban de soltar pequeñas lágrimas e inclusive jadeaba para obtener un poco de oxígeno. Reprimí las ganas de lanzarle la taza de café que sostenía entre mis dedos y chasqué la lengua. Simplemente no podía creer que la bastarda estuviera burlándose en mi cara.

Pero no hice nada, sólo desvié la mirada hacia la pared más cercana mientras sentía el terrible sonrojo invadir mis mejillas. De nuevo, sólo Hanji —por más loca que pudiera estar— podía ayudarme. Confiaba en ella porque era mi mejor amiga, siempre estaba ahí para aconsejarme; sin pedir nada a cambio.

Hanji, con todo y locura incluida, era una amiga grandiosa.

—Cierra el puto hocico —ladré, irritado. Toda la gente empezaba a vernos y eso me hacía sentir nervioso—. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

Zoe palmeó la mesa un par de veces y asintió, mientras intentaba parar de reír.

—Oh, diablos. Esa Mikasa es una bastarda inteligente hija de puta —se burló, entre respiraciones. Sus ojos se centraron en mí, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—. No cabe duda que es tu _twin_ , Levi.

Bufé.

—Cállate y ayúdame, cuatro ojos de mierda. Realmente quiero volver a estar con Eren, pero él me huye como si tuviera alguna enfermedad mortal —exclamé, a punto de arrancarme todos los cabellos—. ¡Siento como si hubiera retrocedido cuatro años! Estoy al borde de cometer violación, Hanji. ¡Esto es súper serio, mujer!

—Bien, bien. Tranquilo, hombre. Déjame pensar un poco en tu situación... —ella murmuró un par de cosas por lo bajo, antes de sonreír como si hubiera obtenido la respuestas a todas las cuestiones de la vida—. Ya lo tengo, Levi. Sé qué puedes hacer.

No pude sino más que respirar aliviado ante su respuesta. Durante un momento, sentí que mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo y que realmente no sería necesario abusar a diestra y siniestra de Eren.

—Bien, dime —urgí.

Pero Hanji no respondió. Una sonrisa demasiado retorcida se instaló en su rostro, recordándome que, en realidad, ella sí estaba un poco zafada. Justo como cuatro años atrás, una parte de mí urgió por querer levantarse de ahí y huir lo más rápido posible. No lo hice, sin embargo; preferí quedarme sentado esperando por su respuesta. Entonces, cuando volví a mirarla, ese par de ojos cafés brillaron con locura antes de que tomara una servilleta roja, ante mi atenta mirada.

Garabateó unas cosas en el papel, con la sonrisa gatuna y retorcida expandiéndose más por su bonito rostro. Cuando terminó, dobló la servilleta, me la pasó por sobre la mesa y clavó esos orbes profundamente locos en mí.

Rayó en lo raro, pero cuando alcancé la servilleta y la levanté, mis manos temblaban. Quizá fue porque Hanji siempre me daba algo de terror cuando actuaba de esa manera, o porque no sabía qué cosa encontraría escrita ahí, pero me sentía demasiado nervioso.

Entonces, cuando tomé una enorme respiración, por fin pude calmarme. Muy despacio desdoblé el papel, pasé mis ojos por las letras y...

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué mierda, Hanji? —gruñí, terminando de leer y creyendo que era un broma de su parte.

 _«Nada»_ , decía en la servilleta.

—Es en serio, enano —Zoe sonreía aún, mientras sus ojos, rebosantes de locura, vagaban de un lado a otro—. Escucha, saber lo qué piensa no es tan difícil. Ella no desea destruir tu boda, lo que Mikasa quiere es verte arrastrándote; sufriendo por no poder estar cerca del inocente Eren. Y lo está logrando, está haciéndote caer y se regocija con ello, ¿entiendes?

Asentí, escuchando atentamente a sus palabras.

—Así qué lo mejor en este caso es no hacer nada. Sólo debes fingir, Levi; actúa como si la situación no te importara, como si no tener sexo y estar sin Eren durante un tiempo fuera algo banal —explicó, luego bebió de su chocolate caliente—. Ella se sentirá frustrada porque notará que su plan no funciona e intentará de todo para hacerte sufrir.

—¡Pero estoy sufriendo, Hanji! —jadeé, a punto de tener un colapso mental— No he visto al pendejo Eren en días, ¡quiero estar a su lado! —lloriqueé, sin siquiera importarme si lucía como un mocoso haciendo berrinche— Detesto a ese hijo de puta por no negarse a esas estúpidas recomendaciones de Mikasa. ¡Lo detesto tanto!

Hanji, dejándome desconcertado, se rió de nuevo.

—Pero eso tendrá su recompensa, pequeñín, no debes preocuparte —dijo, con seguridad—. Con eso sí puedo ayudarte; tengo un plan que no fallará.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntarle, y tras haber puesto otra sonrisa gatuna, Zoe tomó otra servilleta. Escribió algo en ella, la dobló y volvió a pasármela sobre la mesa. Esta vez, no dudé ni un segundo para tomarla y leer casi con urgencia lo que decía en ahí.

Cuando terminé de leer, levanté la vista, la clavé por completo en mi mejor amiga y, segundos después, sonreí lleno de malicia.

—Oh, sí, nene —ella se rió y aplaudió.

Eren Jaeger, ese pendejo de mente influenciable, iba a _sufrir_ durante la noche de bodas...

 _Y yo disfrutaría cada segundo de ello._

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **(1):** _Gemelo._

* * *

 **N/A:** Antes de cualquier cosa, no, no odio a Mikasa. La adoro, de hecho XD, así que no la haré mala, ni tampoco le tocará bashing a la pobre ; A ;. En fin, ¿qué les digo? Sufro sin internet :(, pero sufriendo y todo, logré que me pasaran un poquito de inter para poder subir esto a las prisas uwu.

¿Qué hará Levi ahora? ¿Cuál es el plan de Hanji? ¿Quieren continuación? XD, si sí, entonces dejen un comentario diciendo: Yo quiero ver a Levi en lencería coqueta durante la noche de bodas (?).

Tal vez se los cumpla, JAJAJAJAJA XD.

Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo por decir :3 ¡No se les olvide dejar un review, son mi alimento de cada día!

 **Lyne Diamond***

* * *

¿ _Review_? *-*


End file.
